


Why

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.
> 
> Apologies for being slow, catch-up post vacation is taking longer than expected.
> 
> Thanks for all the support! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Steve reached out, his hand on Danny’s shoulder where he sat shirtless at the rear of the ambulance treated for a knife wound, received as Steve tackled the perp.

“You okay?”

“No thanks to you. You-“

Steve leaned in, moving his hand to the back of Danny’s neck. He pushed into Danny’s personal space even further. Watched as Danny eyed him cautiously, visibly swallowed. 

He touched his forehead to Danny’s with a nervous smile. “They said I should tell you. This,” He rubbed his thumb up and down. “This is a play.” Deep breath. “That’s why you haven’t seen it.”


End file.
